Herobrine's Curse
This is another story, about me. About minecraft. But it wasn't INK again. It was an entity that nobody believed in. Your guessed it. Herobrine. Yeah yeah I know Herobrine's fake, but I actually saw him in Minecraft. I'm not lying, I saw him. I can tell you the story. So here it goes. Part 2 of My strange minecraft experience It has been a week! INK is back!! I got terrified. I quickly opened Minecraft, deleted the world, and boarded up the doors and windows. I peered through the window. It was him. He wanted revenge for deleting his 'world'. I heard the sound of an opening door. It was him. I quickly dashed into the closet. I was freaked out. He was after me. I knew my bedroom used to be my grandpa's. I found one of the guns he forgot to bring with him when my grandpa and grandma moved. It was a short 12mm hunting rifle. I shot him. INK fell down, with a pool of blood around him. I then called the police to patrol my house just in case another one of them came. They came in fast because I lived 5 blocks away from the Police Station. They came. They saw a body on the ground. A grey hoodie with ink on it. Just like his player in Minecraft! The police chief then told me I shot and killed him. I insisted that it was self-defense, they didn't believe me and took me to jail. I was sentenced 5 years in juvie. What did I do! He was after me, I had to kill him. But, luckily, they let me take my laptop with me, which I am telling the story on right now. So yeah, I know I am being offtopic, but I am just getting into my next story. Herobrine's Curse. So I was playing Minecraft in juvie. I was in a cell with 3 of my friends outside of juvie that loved Minecraft just like me. We were all in one Minecraft world. We all had our laptops out. Here are the names of our players, and how they got arrested. Prisoner #18594 (Me): UltimateGamer25 Prisoner #18593 (Tom): TomTheTerrible (no not that terrible 25/100 terrible, he got arrested for picking a fight with a celebrity) Prisoner #18592 (Keith) ProGamer25 (Keith is my brother, he got arrested for stealing boxes of Trident gum, nuff said.). Prisoner #18591 (Mikey) MikeTheMagnificent (My cousin, he got arrested for prank calling the police) Prisoner #18590 (Ben) FireLord125 (The cyberbully on Roblox, he was my friend before he got terminated, he got arrested for threatening a police officer, I can't say how). We all joined the game. I made the seed 123456789, it was just a normal Taiga seed. A bunch of Spruce trees were everywhere. Tom gather some wood, Keith went mining for stone, coal, and iron in a nearby cave that was near our spawn point, Mikey went to get some wool, leather, and some meat from Sheep and Cows, and Ben was crafting things. I was helping them out. Tom gathered another wood for a crafting table and a few sticks. Ben crafted a crafting table and 32 sticks. We split the sticks up, each of us taking 8 sticks, and we got 12 spruce planks. Keith gathered 192 cobblestone. He got all the stone using a wooden pickaxe Ben gave him. We all crafted wood tools. A sword, an axe, a pickaxe, a shovel, and a hoe. Keith mined 64 more cobblestone. Then we split it up 64-64. We all crafted stone tools. Now we can mine iron! (I'm sorry this story is getting uninteresting, but don't worry, I'm getting to the Herobrine part). We went into the cave, Keith led the search for Iron ore. We found a few veins of Iron Ore. We mined them. We each got 24 pieces of iron ore (there was a cool mineshaft that Keith found inside that cave). But then Mike saw something in the distance. It was light blue. He recognized it. DIAMONDS!!! He immediately ran over there. Chat Log: MikeTheMagnificent: YAY DIAMONDS!! Me: Dude! Your pickaxe isn't strong enough! It's just a stone pickaxe! FireLord125: Don't worry. I got this. MIKE! GET OVER HERE. MikeTheMagnificent: But diamonds. FireLord125: Stop. It could be a trap. Me: Yeah, it could be. There could be some lava behind the diamonds that can burn you. MikeTheMagnificent: Dah, I hate that trap. But then we saw someone mining through the diamond, I recognized him. Herobrine!!! Oh fudge, we better get out of here before Herobrine kills us. I told everyone to evacuate the mine immediately. But since Mikey was obsessed with Diamonds, he stayed over there. Chat Log (Continued) ProGamer25: Mike! Runn! Herobrine will kill you! MikeTheMagnificent: Wait! Let me pick up the diamonds! Me: Stop, it's too risky. Just make a run for it! MikeTheMagnificent: But I NEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MikeTheMagnificent has been slain by Herobrine ProGamer25: NOOOOOOO!! FireLord125: He was a good friend. ProGamer25: Yes, yes he was. But herobrine got him. We were too late to evacuate him. Mike: Yo dudes. I'm back. What? But that wasn't possible! When you get killed by Herobrine you NEVER respawn. I was very confused. So anyways we decided who would fight Herobrine. We then had a argument, starting killing each other, fighting each other with swords and axes, Keith fought Mikey with a Stone Hoe. He's so stupid. When we stopped, we then agreed on who would fight Herobrine. Since Mikey had 12 diamonds, he crafted a Diamond Sword and Axe, so we chose him to fight Herobrine. He was terrified at first, but then his confidence took over him and ran over to Herobrine to fight him. Mike: LEEEEEEEEROYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEKIINNNNNNNNSSS! *hits Herobrine* Herobrine did not take any damage at all. We all came down and all fought him at once. But Herobrine wasn't taking any damage. Then he took out his Diamond Sword and Mike and Herobrine had a sword fight. Mike's diamond sword's durabilty was getting low. He switched to his axe and slashed him. He died. But then we got kicked out for an unknown reason. Maybe the guard's turned off the WiFi. No. It was worse. You have been kicked from the game. That showed up on the screen. Ben was so mad he almost punched a hole in his laptop. We tried getting back on the world but we couldn't. I can't believe it. We got banned from our own world. And we didn't even get to build our awesome mansion! Then Tom decided to step in. He made us a world, it was Creative mode so we couldn't be hurt. He also enabled Experimental Mode so we could use the Crossbow. The world was a seed that was almost completely flat. There were some hills and caves. And even a mineshaft that has emeralds, lapis lazuli, redstone, you name it. And the game was invite only so no random people could join us at anytime. So we were getting bored. We told Keith to change it to Survival, but he refused. Instead, he changed it to Adventure. Adventure mode is actually pretty hard because you need to find the right tools to obtain wood, stone, and other junk. Keith made the only tool that can collect stuff was iron tools. What! Where are we gonna get iron! Then, since Keith was a operator and can use commands, gave himself iron and some sticks to craft an iron axe and pickaxe. It was peaceful, so we couldn't starve, meaning we don't need to worry about getting food. And the best part, no mobs spawn so we don't have to worry about crafting swords. We got some wood, built a mansion, and made our rooms. Keith found a tripwire hook, some sticks, string, and an iron ingot. He crafted the mighty crossbow. He had some leftover sticks, flint from gravel, and feathers from killing chickens. Keith then crafted some arrows for ammunition. Then Herobrine showed up again. Then, for the first time, talked to us. Your mansion has disrupted my forest, AND i WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT. Umm, what does this have to do with our mansion in the woods. We built it. So, since we were forced to, fought him. We didn't have any weapons so we used our iron axes, and Keith used his crossbow. Then Herobrine said. WHO BUILT THIS CRUMMY HOUSE. We all looked at Keith ProGamer25: What? And then Herobrine teleported himself and Keith into another location. We had to save him. We all got cursed. We lost all of our tools, the trees lost their leaves, and all the ores disappeared. Will we ever save our friend Keith? TO BE CONTINUED